Optoelectronic components, e.g. with a planar optical waveguide structure, comprising buffer layer, core layer and covering or cladding layer, are fixed constituent parts of optical fiber transmission technology.
In this case, it is known that said components comprising different layers are constructed successively; a layer structure is produced. Typical layer production methods are e.g. PVD, CVD, PECVD, flame hydrolysis. Semiconductor layers, metal layers or SiO2 layers are used as the layers.
In this case, it is in some instances necessary in a targeted manner to incorporate layers having a defined optical refractive index in said layer structure. In the layers in which the refractive index is intended to be changed in a targeted manner, it is necessary to interrupt the layer construction and to introduce a new adapted layer having a changed refractive index either over the whole area or locally by patterning methods. This interrupts the construction of the layer structure and thus costs valuable process time. Moreover, the production difficulties increase with every layer that is additionally required.